This invention relates to impact styrene polymer blends.
It is well known to blend rubber with styrene polymers to improve the impact strength of the styrene polymer. However, the use of rubber in styrene polymers tends to adversely affect other properties, such as clarity, before any significant improvement in impact is achieved.